


Scrub

by sad_sadist



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Homelessness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_sadist/pseuds/sad_sadist
Summary: Luego de un mes, Cheng comprendió que había contratado como jardinero a un menor de edad, potencialmente sin hogar que también estaba cocinando para él y a veces dormía en su cama. Todo eso sonaba mal y se veían aun peor.





	Scrub

**Author's Note:**

> Esto apareció en mi cabeza y fue demasiado divertido de escribir, solo quiero advertirles que tengo algunos planes oscuros para esta historia.

Al principio  cuando escuchó sobre el  trabajo mientras iba de  polizón en el  tren de  camino al  centro de la ciudad  pensó que era  demasiado bueno para ser  verdad . Sin  duda había todo un  mercado fuera de  su imaginación si alguien necesitaba un  jardinero especializado en  huertos porque se le  había ocurrido que  quería cosechar sus  propias verduras y  hortalizas en el  balcón de  su penthouse. Más  tarde ,  cuando el sol  ya había caído y Guan Shan  estaba esperando que  su contacto aparece con la  hierba ridículamente cara para  revender a los  estudiantes de las  universidades de la zona  considero que  él podría hacerlo muy bien en un  trabajo como ese.  Había cosechado cannabis en  macetas de  plásticos , por el  amor de  todo lo  bueno ,  podía hacer crecer cualquier cosa .

Solo  había descendido a « revendedor »  porque tenía una  boca grande y una mala  actitud . O  sí , y un  cincuenta por  ciento de la culpa  también era de She Li y  su vena  sádica .

Cuando apareció una cabeza  rapada caminando nerviosamente por entre la  gente que  pensaba pasar una  noche afuera comiendo en  restaurantes caros y  bebiendo en  clubes temáticos ,  suspiro y se  imaginó que  sería interesante poder tener un  trabajo que no lo  llevara potencialmente a la  cárcel , solo para  variar .

Era  eso o  robar .

Solo  fue suerte,  o el  destino , o una  mierda de ese  tipo lo que lo  llevó a  cruzarse con el  mismo tipo que  escucho horas antes en el  tren .  Ya había tenido varios tragos aparentemente y  quería acabar la  noche a lo  grande o solo  estaba queriendo impresionar a las  chicas que  estaban a  unos metros de  ellos mirando temerosas toda la  transacción .

Por  dios , era solo marijuana. Guan Shan  quiso rodar los  ojos .

— Esto va a ser una mierda mañana. Tengo una puta entrevista de trabajo. — se  quejó el sujeto.

En otro contexto Guan Shan ni siquiera se habría dignificado con un comentario despectivo. Pobre chico privilegiado con un título de mierda y un trabajo con seguro médico, pero una vena curiosa se había despertado y en vez de cobrarle el doble le regaló un gramo más.

— Para que valga la pena. — dijo el pelirrojo cuando los ojos negros del jardinero se desorbitaron. — De todas formas ¿ quién hace una reunión de trabajo el sábado por la mañana?

— El mismo tipo de sádico que la organiza en  Ziung . El bastardo de Qiu puede esperar sentado toda la mañana. — se  quejó el chico y guardo su preciada mercancía. Guan Shan solo alzo sus cejas y lo vio irse con las dos morenas sonriendo a su alrededor como si fuera un ídolo. — 

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, con los bolsillos llenos y nada más que vender salió del epicentro comercial y camino lánguidamente hasta una de las casas de cambio que había en la zona. Fue especialmente a la más vieja y descuidada esperando evitar ciertas personas específicamente. Cuando llegó sus cejas casi se convirtieron en una al escuchar la voz que específicamente quiere evitar, cuando llegó a la sala donde una lámpara sin pantalla iluminaba precariamente la habitación se quedó en la puerta hasta que las otras dos personas silenciaron su habitación.

— Rojo. — dijo uno de los sujetos, tenía auriculares que cubrían por completo sus orejas de un color neón y un abrigo demasiado grande para su cuerpo flaco. —  Pensé que era uno de los novatos.

El  tipo a  su lado ,  incluso más alto,  miró al  recién llegado entro los  mechones blanquecinos de  su flequillo .

— ¿No  ibas a ir a la casa de Shin? —  inquirió monocordemente .

—  Ésta estaba más cerca . —  respondió Guan Shan  caminando hacia ellos y  dejando toda su colecta sobre el  mostrador detrás del  chico de auriculares. — Me  estoy meando ,  cuéntalo Take.

El pelirrojo se alejó de la sala por un pasillo oscuro hasta una puerta medio desencajada y antes de que pudiera llegar unos dedos largos y férreos se cerraron alrededor de su  bíceps deteniéndolo en la oscuridad.

—  Tienes una suerte de  mierda si intentabas evitar . —  dijo divertido el  tipo más alto y Guan Shan  sintió como el  flequillo le  hizo cosquillas en la  oreja cuando se  acercó hasta  susurrarle al  oído . —  Tenemos asuntos que  tratar , o ¿ todavía estás molesto conmigo ? Tal  vez una  noche de  dormir en una  cama cómoda y caliente lo  solucione .

—  Mañana tengo mucho que  hacer ,  voy a  dormir aquí . —  dijo entre  dientes Guan Shan  girándose para  enfrentar al  peliblanco . — Y  creo que  quedó claro que  ya no  tenemos asuntos que  tratar , She Li.

— Las camas de los  novatos ya están ocupados , vas a  dormir en el  suelo o Take  tiene un  lugar para  ti en  otra parte . —  respondió enterrando sus  dedos en la  piel del  pelirrojo .

—  Estas enfermo . —  espeto Guan Shan  arrancando su brazo del  agarre del  peliblanco .

— Ya sabías eso. — sintió filosamente  She Li y se giró para volver a la sala. Antes de cruzar el umbral se giró para mirar entre la penumbra a Guan Shan, su expresión totalmente desprovista de la diversión que mostraba hace un segundo — Recuerda que eres un perro callejero, si te quedas  aquí Take podría tener problemas. 

La  expresión de Guan Shan se  cerró y sus  uñas se  clavaron en las  palmas dejando marcas rojizas , se  dio vuelta y se  metió al  baño dando un  portazo para  trabar la  maldita puerta .

Más tarde esa noche dejó la guarida de novatos dando una pobre excusa a  Take e hizo un camino sinuoso hasta el subterráneo. No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir y solo se sentó mirando los trenes ir y venir hasta que el sueño cayó con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo dormido sentado con la capucha apenas cubriendo la luz fluorescente del subterráneo.

* * *

Despertó cuando la  primera tanda de  asalariados llegó a la  estación y  comenzó a  llenar de  ruido y  movimiento el  lugar . Sus  ojos legañosos miraron el panorama y  tantas personas  vestidas de  gris y negro le  dieron ganas de  arrancarse el  cabello ,  estaba seguro que  estos mismos especímenes que se  jactaban de  su seriedad y  sobriedad eran los sus  clientes nocturnos .

Sin ánimo de comenzar a criticar a la sociedad tan temprano decidió ir en busca de un desayuno barato, preferiblemente un sándwich de tomate y queso, y ver si algunos de los negocios que frecuentaban necesitaban ayuda extra. La mayoría no quería contratar ni siquiera parcialmente a un joven que apenas tenía credenciales, pero solían estar lo bastante desesperados para tomarlo por el día si caía en el momento adecuado.

Ya había pasado por dos tiendas que lo rechazaron cuando claramente se  paró enfrente de  Ziung .

Ziung parecía un hotel de cinco estrellas que estaba cerca de los centros comerciales más destacados de Shanghái. Era imponente y tenía cierto estilo clásico y sobrio que repelía estratégicamente a los turistas. Se podía alquilar habitaciones, pero su principal negocio estaba en las salas de reuniones. De todo tipo, según algunos rumores. Guan Shan conocía el lugar, aunque nunca había puesto un pie ahí de día.

Entró a la  recepción y  cuando un  sujeto de  lentes y  cabello pulcramente peinado lo  vio sus  ojos se  agrandaron .

— ¿Qué haces  aquí ? — dijo el recepcionista y miró a los lados para comprobar que nadie había notado al chico desaliñado contaminando el lugar.

— Tengo una reunión con un tal Qiu. — dijo Guan Shan y mordió sus labios, no sabía el nombre del  recepcionista, pero sabía que conocía bien a  She Li y sus negocios. Cuando los ojos detrás de las gafas caras se entrecerraron, el pelirrojo considero salir a correr.

— Espera  aquí . —  dijo por  debajo y se  alejó para  usar la  computadora ,  luego de solo  unos tipeos volvió hacia Guan Shan. — Sala 523, quinto  piso . —  informó sospechosamente y Guan Shan  asintió y se  dirigió hacia los  ascensores .

No  estaba seguro que diablos  estaba haciendo ,  había entrado al  lugar moviendo por un  sentimiento casi inexplicable y no  tenía idea de que  iba hacer a  continuación .

¿ Reunirse con un  desconocido por un  trabajo ? ¿ Mentir descaradamente ? ¿ Darse la  vuelta y  seguir con  su vida de  mierda ?

Suspiro y presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor. De alguna forma su resolución fue lo suficiente para mantener su pulso controlado y cuando las puertas se cerraron y presionas el número cinco decidió que iba hacer esto.

Lo que  fuera que  sea estaba haciendo .

Cuando salió del  ascensor y  camino buscando la  habitación 523  escucho algunas veces antes de  doblar la  esquina y se  detuvo para  espiar el pasillo  siguiente .  Reconoció rápidamente al  sujeto de la  noche anterior y a  su lado había otro tipo ,  intimidante como la  mierda ,  mirando con la  expresión que  mataría a un  tiburón . Lo  despidió con  apenas un  gesto y  encendió un  cigarrillo ,  apenas intimidado por el  explícito cartel de " Prohibido Fumar "  detrás de  él .

— ¿ Qué estás haciendo ahí ? —  dijo el  tipo provocando que Guan Shan  casi saltara al  techo como un  gato asustado . En  vez de  eso endureció toda su postura y  evaluar rápidamente que le  convenía hacer . — ¿ También vienes por la  entrevista ? Entra de una  vez .

Guan Shan se movió,  más que nada impulsado por un extraño instinto de autopreservación. Rodeo todo lo que puedo al hombre que le supera por más de una cabeza y entró a la habitación mientras se gritaba mentalmente. Su diatriba se detuvo cuando vio la increíble sala que habían alquilado para la entrevista y especialmente cuando noto al otro sujeto en la habitación. Debía ser tan alto como el tipo de la puerta, de cabello negro perfectamente peinado y recortado. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en una mano un cigarrillo humeando y en la otra su celular. 

El pelirrojo avanzó medio paso absorto con la escena imponente y tropezó estúpidamente con el borde la alfombra de piel. Sus manos llegaron a interponerse con el  suelo, pero terminó de rodillas en el suelo en la mira de ambos hombres. Tipo de la puerta chasqueo la lengua y medio lo jalo de nuevo a sus pies. Guan Shan se mordió fuertemente la lengua para directamente no comenzar a maldecir en ese preciso momento y terminar llorando en la sala como un niño estúpido y su algo contraproducente porque sus ojos igualmente se humedecieron por el aguijón de dolor.

— ¿Eres  botánico ? —  dijo el  sujeto del  sillón sacando al  pelirrojo de  su odio interno .

— No. — respondió parcamente Guan Shan mirando a cualquier lado menos al hombre. — ¿ Estás buscando a un botánico para un huerto? — preguntó precipitándose. Se arriesgó a mirar al tipo y pudo captar cuando una de sus cejas perfectamente negras se alzó. 

— ¿Por  qué no  debería ?

— Porque es innecesario — dijo el chico y mordió sus labios para evitar enterrarse aún más con  su propia boca. Por este tipo de cosas realmente había cagado su relación con  She Li, entre muchos problemas más.

— ¿Y  tú puedes encargarte de  ello ? —  preguntó el hombre  después del  exhalar una  bocanada de  humo .

— Si. —  dijo parcamente y  cuando los  ojos negros se  detuvieron sin  pestañear su corazón se  detuvo por  unos segundos . —  Yo ya lo he  hecho antes. —  farfulló nerviosamente mirando un  jarrón seguramente más caro que  todos sus  órganos .

— Bien. —  dijo el  pelinegro ,  aplastó lo que  quedaba de  su cigarrillo en el  cenicero a un  lado y se  incorporó . Era  aún más alto que el  otro tipo detrás de  él ,  cuidando la  puerta .

Guan Shan se  quedó congelado mirando cuando el tipo pasó a su lado, poniéndose el saco de su traje. Sus ojos miraron por toda la habitación, intentando adivinar qué debía hacer ahora. Se giró cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y solo encontró al tipo de cabello blanquecino.

—  Felicidades . —  dijo sin  transmitirlo en lo  más mínimo . —  Tienes el  trabajo .

Cinco segundos después, Guan Shan recién pudo cerrar la boca.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Yo solo acepté que lo mio es el ChengShan.


End file.
